Summer Lustin' and Having a Blast!
by ruthieruthruthems
Summary: Kurt decides to spend his summer working at a camp with Brittany, Santana, Puck and the Anderberry!siblings Rachel and Blaine.  Eventual Klaine. Rated T for now, M later.
1. Bicker

**A/N: I've written fanfiction before but have never got very far into it! Hoping that this one is going to be different though. This is an Anderberry!Siblings and Klaine story. I've gotten quite addicted to reading any and all Anderberry fics! I don't own any character from Glee! I wish I did though. Hoping y'all enjoy! I also don't have a beta, so sorry if it's too error-filled to read! :o Also, this is set between seasons one and two!**

**Chapter 1: Bicker**

"Oh my Gaga, Mercedes, take a chill pill, please? I didn't want to do this at first either and-" I started before I was oh so rudely cut off.

"Kurt, this summer was supposed to be _ours._ Why are you going to let someone like _Rachel_ ruin it?" Mercedes sighed, and I tightened my grip on the phone. Mercedes did have a point. A Rachel-filled summer was not exactly my cup of tea, but the pros out weighed the cons.

"It just sounded like a really fun idea. I really _like_ kids, and I could maybe make a difference in someone's life! Plus, getting paid to perform for an audience that actually wants to hear what I have to offer- Mercedes, this is a chance of a lifetime! You know, it isn't too late. You could probably sign up and be a counselor with the rest of us." I closed my eyes, inwardly begging Mercedes to agree to what I was saying.

"No." Mercedes replied, sucking her teeth. "The rest of _us? _Exactly who else is helping you work with all the miniature Rachel's this summer?"

"Brittany and Santana. Puck. Oh, and Rachel's little brother Blaine."

"No. No. No. And hell to the no. Those bitches, Puck, and another Berry? No thank you white boy, I hope you have a splendid vacation."

"Blaine's last name is Anderson. Remember? The Anderberry children both took one of the fathers last names…" I explained.

"Kurt, I really don't have the time to sit here and talk to you about those two. Just please, spare me?" Mercedes sighed. "I'm going to go."

"I'm sorry 'Cedes. I'm going to miss our Vogue dates by the pool. Maybe we can catch up when I get back?" I asked, hoping for a little bit of redemption.

"We'll see. You better call me everyday. And hit me up with some snail mail if you feel like it. Tell me _everything. _Love you, Kurt. Have fun." She said.

"Bye 'Cedes. Love you too." I replied, hanging up the phone.

Camp Capri. A camp for kids all over Ohio to come and showcase their talents. Fifteen boys and fifteen girls get in every year and they hire two counselors for every five children. I had a feeling that this summer was going to be fun. Sure, Brittany and Santana were cliquey and mean and pretty bitchy, but they were fun to be around. Great dancers. They would also make sure that this summer was exciting. And Puck… Really, I wasn't sure why Puck was going to be there. Probably to hook up with a mom or something. Then there were the Anderberry siblings, as Mercedes and I called them. Rachel is… Well, Rachel is Rachel. But the two times I met Blaine he didn't seem half bad. Blaine is going to be a sophomore at McKinley this year. Last year he went to Dalton Academy, and last I heard he was not happy to be leaving. Rachel was excited that he would be joining our school though, she claims that he will be our new secret weapon in glee club. Blaine is a year younger then the rest of us and a little full of himself, but he didn't hold a candle to Rachel.

I jumped out of my thoughts as my phone began to ring. I moaned, noticing it was Rachel on the other end of the call. I cursed myself for thinking about her, figuring that was what sparked her to dial my number. "Hello?" I answered, inspecting my fingernails.

I was answered with complete madness. Everyone was talking at once.

"Is this going to take long?" Puck grumbled.

"How many pairs of capris are you taking to Camp Capri, Santana? I have two pairs but I can only bring one because Lord Tubbington won't get out of my other pair." Brittany babbled.

"Is your big nose done dialing numbers yet?" Santana asked, letting out a long sigh. "Brittany and I have plans today. "

"Blaine!" I heard Rachel call. "In here, right now!"

"What now?" I heard him bicker in the background.

"BLAINE, YOU'RE ON SPEAKER!" Rachel yelled loudly.

"OH. Oops, okay. Sorry." He said quietly.

"Rachel, why did you call all of us?" I asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah, why Rachel?" Puck asked.

"Would all of you please silence yourselves?" Rachel asked.

"Santana told me at our last sleepover that I don't know how to be silent." Brittany remarked. That statement did silence the rest of us and Rachel began to talk.

"Okay, now that we're all here. Or well, not _here, _but on the phone together… You know, you guys could come over if you want! That would be so much-" Rachel started.

"I have a couple of pools to clean, so if you don't mind please get on with it." Puck told her.

"Oh, sorry Noah. Anyway, we are going to have such a fun summer! All of us! We have so much talent, well, _most_ of us have so much talent! I can't wait for us all to show these kids what we've got and help them become better in their everyday life with-" Rachel continued.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

"Hello?" Rachel asked. "Blaine, did you hit a button? You are such a Donnie downer! Why did you hang up on my friends like that?"

"I'm not even _touching_ your phone, Rachel."

"Your hand is right by it, Blaine! You always ruin-"

"YOUR HAND, is closer to the phone then my hand is."

"Maybe you breathed on it too hard. People probably thought _I _was doing the whole creepy Darth Vader thing when it was really-"

"Can the two of you please stop arguing?" I asked, immediately silencing both of them.

"I'm so sorry about that, Kurt. The only thing my younger brother knows how to do is argue." Rachel said.

"Kurt, I'm sorry that you're such good friends with my sister. I don't know how you handle it." Blaine replied.

"Well, Blaine-" Rachel started, but I cut her off.

"Uh. I'm hanging up now." I told them, hastily pressing the red button. I laid down on my bed and stared at my ceiling fan. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. This summer was going to be interesting, that's for sure.


	2. Skeeball

**I still don't own Glee! And I still wish I did. xD**

**Also, thank you so much kneeshightwinkletoes for reviewing my story! I would love it if the rest of you that are reading this would review too! :) I wrote this chapter this morning- Sorry it took me so long to update, my flashdrive deleted EVERYTHING, so I kind of had to start over. -_- Anyway, hope that everyone has a fantastic morning! (:**

**Ruthie**

Chapter 2: Skee-ball

"Thanks again, Mercedes." I said quietly as I parked in front of the Anderberry house.

Mercedes shrugged. "You better just be glad that I needed to go to the mall anyway, Hummel. I swear, if Rachel gets to be too much can we just ditch her?"

I laughed, knowing that Mercedes was joking. "That can be arranged." I teased.

I looked up as the door to the Anderberry house opened and watched as Rachel and Blaine rushed out. This was the first time I'd seen Blaine in awhile. According to Rachel he would be going to our school once the summer was over.

"My my, boy Anderberry, haven't you grown." Mercedes said quietly. "_Damn_."

"He's cute." I agreed, elbowing Mercedes as she raised her eyebrows up and down.

The two approached the passenger side window so I hit the button to make the window go down. "Good morning!" Rachel chirped, pulling her hair back in an orange scrunchie that was _not _the same orange that was in her pink and orange halter dress. "I was wondering, is it okay if Blaine comes with? My Dads are out and Blaine hates-"

"_Rachel!_" Blaine moaned, bringing a hand to his face.

"Blainey, the fact that you are scared to be home alone is _not_ a big deal. Our house is big. And it's haunted. Not a big deal, Blainey!" Rachel chirped, then she finally looked up at me. "Can he Kurt? I promise, he will be on his _best_ behavior. Right Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, rolling his eyes behind Rachel's back. Mercedes gave me a sly wink and I cleared my throat. "Of course you can come." I told him.

Blaine ran around to my side of the car, opening the back door and putting on his seatbelt the moment his butt touched the chair. Rachel climbed in on the passenger side, slowing putting on her seatbelt and holding her hands in her lap.

"Ooh, you're listening to Beauty and the Beast?" Blaine said excitedly from the back seat after a few moments.

"I told you not to talk!" Rachel said harshly.

"But Rachel-"

"Yeah." I replied. "It's kind of my favorite Disney movie."

"Mine too." Blaine replied. "And Lion King, and Mulan, The Little Mermaid, and-"

"Kurt gets the point, Blaine." Rachel hissed and Blaine closed his mouth. The kid was cute. Really excitable, I almost wished Rachel got some of his genes.

Everything was quiet for the next few minutes. Then we got to the mall. "Here!" Rachel told Blaine, getting out of the car. I stretched and watched as Rachel tried to hand him a roll of quarters. "Why don't you go play in the game room and we'll come get you on the way out."

"_Rachel!" _Blaine bellowed, putting his hands on his hips. "I have some shopping to do!"

"I really don't want you hanging out with me and my friends, Blaine!" Rachel said, her face getting red. "Mercedes and Kurt don't want to hang out with a little freshman that they don't even _know!_"

"Kurt and I are going to be working together next week, Rachel! And I'm a sophomore now!" Blaine said in a huff. I watched as his lip started to tremble.

"Yeah, that's another thing!" Rachel said hotly. "You decide you want to be a counselor after I turn in my application!"

"Yeah!" Blaine yelled. "And you weren't even going to work at the camp until _after _I told you I was planning to!"

Rachel was close to tears now too. "Just, _go, _Blaine!"

"FINE!" He yelled, snatching the roll of quarters and walking away from the rest of us.

Mercedes and I shared a look then looked at Rachel. "What the hell, Rachel? Who is the older sibling?"

"He gets on my nerves!" She growled. "He's going to our school next year, he's going with me on mall trips, trying to take my summer job and my friends and-"

"Shhh…" I said, hugging Rachel. "Here, why don't you and Mercedes do a little bit of retail therapy? Rachel needs a cute swimsuit, 'Cedes. I'm going to go check on Blaine. We'll catch up with you guys later on. And when we do, you owe him an apology Rachel."

She nodded solemnly, her and Mercedes walking over to the Old Navy that was stationed outside of the mall.

I made my way into the mall, found the game room then looked around for Blaine. I finally found him playing a game of skee-ball. I watched him. He wasn't _bad _at it. But he wasn't necessarily good at it either. After he pulled his tickets out of the machine, I made my way over to him. He looked ashamed, his cheeks were red and his eyes were teary.

I stole a quarter out of his hand and smiled at him. "Come on, Anderson. I challenge you. Loser has to buy winner's lunch."

Blaine shot a shy smile at me and we took turns going so we could watch the other do it. I got purposely over excited every time I made a better shot then Blaine. Being silly felt good!

We played a few more games, each time adding another silly thing that the other owed one another.

"Winner gets to push loser into the pool at camp at least one time this summer!" Blaine said before we played the basketball game. He won.

"Winner gets to call the loser Ralph for the rest of the afternoon!" I exclaimed, winning.

After awhile, all the quarters were gone. Blaine and I had won about 400 tickets. We took turns picking out silly things to give each other, laughing the entire time. So far we had each given one another a toy dinosaur, a mini slinky, princess bracelets and a toy car. Finally Blaine used up the last fifteen tickets to give me a plastic ring with a blue heart on it.

We said bye to the guy behind the counter and walked out of the game room. My cheeks burned as Blaine slid the ring on my pinkie finger. Since when was Rachel's little brother so _perfect? _Sure, he was a year younger then me. And he was more than likely straight. But he was _perfect. _He was going to make some girl very lucky one day.

* * *

><p>The day went on and turned out to be one of the best days I'd ever had. Blaine and I met Mercedes and Rachel for lunch at Chick-fil-a. The two girls were already sitting down. Blaine reminded me that he owed me lunch and he asked me what I wanted. I settled down next to Mercedes. Rachel excused herself to use the restroom and I sighed contently.<p>

"Oh, I know that sigh." Mercedes teased.

"He's perfect. And probably very straight." I muttered. I showed her the ring he got me with the last fifteen tickets and Mercedes laughed at me.

Rachel and Blaine arrived at the same time. They quietly apologized to one another.

Every time Blaine looked at me, Mercedes gave my leg a little kick. I finally kicked her back with all my might and Rachel gave a little squeak. Oops.

"Sorry." I told her. "I thought you were Mercedes."

* * *

><p>We decided to leave the mall at five. The girls walked ahead of Blaine and I, their arms looped.<p>

Blaine smiled at me. "Kurt, can I have your number? If you don't mind having a friend that's a year younger…?"

"Sure." I grinned, taking his phone as he handed it over and typing my name and number in. I handed his phone back and grinned. "I was in dire need of a friend that I could pulverize in skee-ball."

I climbed into my seat beside Mercedes, buckling my seatbelt. I took Rachel and Blaine home first. The second they closed the doors Mercedes winked at me and gestured out the window. "Check out that ass!" She joked.

"Mercedes!" I laughed, but let my eyes check out Blaine's ass for a couple of seconds. Definitely worth checking out.

**Reviews would be awesome! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (: **


End file.
